


Secret

by MLMDarkFiction



Series: Dark's Ferdibert Week 2020 fics [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Hubert is Romantic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: The scene before him is not at all what he’d been expecting.Something almost too romantic for him to imagine Hubert having thought of on his own.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Dark's Ferdibert Week 2020 fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870513
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35
Collections: Ferdibert Week 2020





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I know between the possibility of the Von Aegir estate, and the Von Vestra estate they definitely have their own home somewhere, but I genuinely can't imagine Hubert not living in the Palace to look after Edelgard, and I can't imagine Ferdinand not living with Hubert so...

Ferdinand huffs for about the thousandth time in the past hour. 

His schedule was free, as was his husbands, or so he’d thought.

The two were both incredibly busy men, and Ferdinand understood that. That was the exact reason why days like these, days when they both happened to be free, all the more important. 

Maybe it was his own fault for getting excited when Hubert had told him that morning as they dressed that he had nothing serious scheduled for today, but he was excited to spend a little alone time with the other man. 

And yet…

Despite supposedly having no important business to attend to, Ferdinand hadn’t seen Hubert since the early morning. 

The Prime Minister found himself pacing around the Palace in his annoyance and slight anxiety. 

At first it had just been something to do, a bit of idle exercise to keep him occupied while he waited on his spouse to return from whatever odd errand he happened to be attending to at the moment, but then he had run into the Empress herself, and found upon questioning that she had not given Hubert a task at all, and furthermore wasn’t sure what the man was up to at the moment. 

He knew better than to worry. 

Whatever Hubert was doing was surely important.

It almost always is. 

But it doesn’t change the jealousy Ferdinand feels at the many different possibilities. 

It’s childish, and silly. 

He knows, deep down, he has no reason to react the way he is, and so after parting ways with Edelgard, he went back to pacing through the halls, before deciding instead to make himself useful. 

He’s useful in the way he always is, as always he over indulges. 

What was first taking care of his own horse, turned to cleaning all the stables, brushing every horse, and braiding their manes.

Then when putting away a few stray books in the Royal Library, he decided that he didn’t like the organization method in place, and so created a new method himself, then preceding to put every book in its new proper place. 

Thanks to his inability of knowing when exactly enough was enough, by the time Ferdinand finished with these petty chores, the sun was already beginning to set. 

Most of his day off had been spent alone, and working, but that was okay. 

Ferdinand was more than happy with the work he had done, and the sense of accomplishment sent him on his way back to his room with his head held high. 

He’s sweaty, and tired, and a bath is most definitely in his future. 

Or was. 

Was in his future. 

The scene before him is not at all what he’d been expecting. 

Something almost too romantic for him to imagine Hubert having thought of on his own. 

Rose petals leading from the door to the bed, a bottle of champagne upon it. 

The Minister himself looks nervous, almost, as he stands off to the side of everything else, as if he’s not equally part of the surprise set up for Ferdinand. 

“This is…” The ginger trails off softy, a ghost of a smile taking his face as he takes quick strides to meet Hubert. 

“Is this what you’ve been doing all day?” 

Hubert looks bashful. 

It’s such a subtle change in expression, one Ferdinand thinks must be impossible for anyone but him to notice, it makes him smile all the more having noticed it. 

“I wanted to do something nice for you.”

“You always do something nice for me.”

He’s leaning in now, their lips almost inches apart. 

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I will do longer fics at some point during Ferdibert Week! I just almost didn't even get around to posting this one thanks to being hospitalized the past two days. I still hope it was enjoyable despite the short length!


End file.
